(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hosiery display package, especially for socks. More particularly, this invention is directed to a package formed of paperboard which is adapted to support a pair of hosiery for display on a pin-type merchandising rack.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hosiery display packages from paperboard have been used for many years. For example, disclosed in Rosen U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,386 is a display hanger for socks which includes a pin-type hanger and a sock encircling band portion in which the front panel has interlocking flaps to support the socks and a portion of the sock overlays the band.
Another type of hosiery package is described in Shaylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,309, which discloses a package hanger having a sock encircling band in which a portion of the sock overlays the front panel. This patent discloses a sock package formed from a single paperboard blank with the inside of the blank having a pressure sensitive adhesive coating over the entire sock encircling band. The paperboard blank is folded with a pair of socks within the band portion so that the outboard side panels fold around the socks with the pressure sensitive adhesive in physical contact with the socks to adhesively support the sock in the package. This package does not allow for easy removal of a pair of socks because the pressure sensitive adhesive surrounds the entire encircling band.
In another example of a display package, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,522, there is disclosed a hosiery display package which includes a support band encircling the median portion of a pair of socks. The socks are maintained with the support band through the resilient forces resulting from contact of the panels of the support band and the socks. In addition, other means of displaying socks have included using a plastic heel gore hook having a pin-type hanger support loop and a separate band around the socks displaying indicia. Many types of display hangers also must use a plastic dart to maintain the socks together as a pair.